Food
by Lovin' LushLaws
Summary: "Mmmm! Ewww! Sweet. Salty. Sour. Spicy. Hot. Cold. Fluffy. Hard. Bland. Bitter. Crispy. Fresh. Mushy. Gooey. Juicy. Greasy. Yummy in my Tummy!" After one too many pancakes, Ally has had it. There has to be more to eat other than pancakes (even though Austin may disagree). They're on a hunt for food. And like your parents always say... "It's always good to try something new",


"Yummy! Pancakes!" Austin stabbed his fork into another fluffy buttermilk pancake, lying delicately on the white porcelain plate, hunger evident in his eyes as he ravished the warm and velvety breakfast food with fervor.

"Austin? Again? How many have you even had?" Ally leaned back in her seat as she watched her blond headed music partner consume, yet another, pancake. She watched in slight amusement of watching him eat so enthusiastically, and slight distaste, as he apparently had practically no sense in manners as he gnawed on his meal with an open mouth.

And the fact that she lost count of how many pancakes he had eaten after she had two while he was on his fifth. What was he on now, six? Seven? Eight?

One should not be allowed to devour, let alone digest, that many pancakes; along with the chocolate chips, whipped cream, maple syrup, strawberries, blueberries, and butter in one sitting.

"Only nine, Ally." Austin replied coming up for air in between bites, giving her a grotesque view of his currently mashed up pancake.

"_Only nine,_" she echoed sarcastically, "Austin, don't you think you've had enough pancakes? It'll give you a stomach ache and you'll get sick." She advised him, leaning against the table again. "And don't chew with your mouth open." She chided after watching him take another large chomp on his food from stuffing his face.

The blond across from her stopped chewing, swallowed, and aimed a glare in her direction, the playful youthful sparkle dissipated in his eyes, replaced with a serious gaze.

"Don't even joke about pancakes." She rolled her eyes at his response. Her back hit the back of the chair once again as she huffed in defeat.

_What a drama queen. Why do I even bother? _

It was the same routine every time. He would wolf down about eleven to fifteen pancakes in one sitting-depending on the day. She would make a comment about the amount he had; he would give her the "pancake look"- as she now liked to call it- she would let him continue on until he was full, and they would continue on their normal routine, that is until the next morning came.

_Eat, comment, look, continue. _

_Eat, comment, look, continue. _

_Eat, comment, look, continue. _

_Eat, comment, look, continue. _

_Eat, comment, look, continue._

_Eat, comment, look, continue. _

_Eat, comment, look, continue. _

_Eat, comment, look, continue. _

_Eat, comment, look, continue. _

It was the same thing. A record stuck on replay every morning from 8:15 in the morning to 9:00 or 9:15, and sometimes even lunch and dinner. It was a mystery how he still managed to stay in shape despite the number of those things he had. Well, there probably was a reason for the 4 mile run on the beach at 11:00, and 1 hour work out at 4:00 in the afternoon, other than to attract girls.

That's what you have to do if you want to maintain a 150 pound weight, 38 inch chest, 30 inch waistline and 12 inch biceps while at 6 feet. Okay, so she heard, him and Dez talking about it one time.

God only knows how much he must have to brush and floss after having, like, a cup of liquid sugar run through his teeth.

She watched his hand, strangling the neck of his fork in his grip, as the tongs pierced the fluffed flesh of the pancake. How the syrup oozed a bit more out of flat, round breakfast cake when it was punctured. And how, when the fork was brought up to his mouth, it hung and dangled lifelessly, only for Austin's teeth to sink in and slice it into pieces, and for him to elicit a moan of pleasure.

She quickly stood up, letting the legs of the chair scrape harshly against the floor, a sound that made it so Austin paused, mid-bite, to look up from his plate and up at her.

She paced back and forth in front of the table, shaking her head. It was all getting to be too much. She could practically _hear _a cry of help coming from the pancake in the deep caverns or Austin's moth.

_Eat, comment, look, continue. _

_Eat, comment, look, continue. _

_Eat, comment, look, continue. _

_Eat, comment, look, continue. _

_Eat, comment, look, continue. _

_Eat, comment, look, continue. _

_Eat, comment, look, continue. _

_Eat, comment, look, continue. _

_Eat, comment, look, continue. _

That's it. She's going crazy. And over a breakfast food none the less.

She shook her head again, trying to clear her thoughts. She snuck a glance at her partner again, only to be met with eyes watching her pace back and forth. But still chewing, slowly, but chewing.

_At least he has his mouth closed this time._

She bitterly laughed in her head, before looking forward and continued pacing.

"Ally?" Her pacing ceased and she looked at him again. He'd stopped chewing and was looking at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

She let out a sharp breath at his question and continued to pace. She could feel Austin watching her as she went back and forth.

"Ally?" He inquired again. "Are you-"

"That's it, Austin!" She interrupted him. "I can't take it!" She clarified when she snuck a quick glance in his direction, only to find confusion written across his face.

"I am up to here with all these pancakes." She leveled her hand about two feet above the table top.

"Wait, no, those last _nine_ pancakes." She raised her hand a few more inches. "How can you even eat those many pancakes? I don't think I can even _look_ at another pancake."

"Ally, Ally, Ally…" he stood and tried to comfort her, reaching his hand out. "Ally, you know I love pancakes. I mean, you would feel the same way about pickles" He tried to reason with her.

She tried to argue, but realized that her attempts would be fruitless. She probably would eat pickles every day, if only a jar wasn't so expensive, and if only her father _actually_ paid her. She had finished her pickle basket a while ago. She was going cold turkey, just waiting another day to hear the crisp crunch of a pickle being bit into. All she had to satisfy her needs was to order a burger with extra pickles. That could hold her off for a day or so. So, she may have a bit of a pickle problem, but at least she didn't go eat nine pickles in one sitting for who knows how many days straight. She let out a sigh before returning to her chair, placing her elbows on the table, no matter how much she knew that she shouldn't, placed her head in her palms and closed her eyes. She could hear Austin slowly sitting back down in his seat, gently, like making a loud noise or sudden movements would cause her to flee. She could feel his eyes on her, waiting for her to move or say something. She was thankful when she heard him lean back against his chair, a sure sign that he wouldn't be continuing eating.

There was a pause, when everything was silent, and she could just relax and breath after her sudden outburst.

"A-A-Ally?" a shyer and more hesitant Austin asked, once again. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

She breathed in deeply, removing her hands and exhaled, breathily.

"Yeah, Austin. I'm fine. It's just," she paused "We have been having pancakes for a long time, like, almost 2 week now." I'm just kind of getting sick of eating them." She let out a tiny shrug.

She watched as he let out a small gasp. _Again, what a drama queen._

"But-but-but, I love pancakes. And you would feel the same way if it was pickles, I mean, you ate that whole pickle basket I got you. You love pickles, I love pancakes."

She could understand, but at the moment, she was so fed up with pancakes, she was willing to say almost anything.

"I know you do Austin, but instead of having pancakes breakfast lunch and dinner, we should eat something else. I really don't care, what, but just not pancakes. After a while, meaning when I deem necessary, when we've had different foods, and you're still adamant on eating pancakes, then I won't stop you. Okay?" she asked him, hoping for him to comply. There was a pregnant pause as he began to think. He let out a breath and gave a small smile and her smile grew wider and more hopeful.

"Okay"

* * *

Review what your favorite food is, or a food in general, that you want to see next. I take from the bottom of the list and work my way up. You may enter as many types of foods or recipes as you want, but please, only one per review, it's not fair for a person to write like, 100 foods. But hey, I mean, if you want to review me fifty times…. I'm cool.

"[Review] to make me more popular than the plastics" – Nick Laws

"Every time you don't [review], a gay baby turns straight. Do it for the gabies!" – Matthew Lush


End file.
